In The Name Of Love
by BePassionate24
Summary: One Shot. AU. Based off the movie Moulin Rouge. "Tell me that you don't love me. Tell me that the time that we've spent together, doesn't mean anything..."


**A/N: Hey all. So, I wrote this out a long time ago and just now realized that I never posted it on here. It's an AU One Shot based off of the movie "Moulin Rouge." The scene is where Satine is bound by a contract to the Duke. In this case...Satine is Elena, Stefan is Christian and the Duke is Damon. ;) **

**For those of you that have never seen "Moulin Rouge here's a trailer to get an idea of what this little one shot is about : **** watch?v=dtEgAx80NC4 **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**In The Name Of Love**

"Being with you is going to destroy everything. We have to end it. Everybody knows.. Sooner or later the Duke will find out. You need to leave, Stefan. I don't want you here anymore, you need to leave!" Elena shouted, shutting the door behind her as she felt Stefan grab her wrist, pulling her against his body. His green eyes blazing with a mixture of desire and lust as he swallowed his own words and lick his chapped lips.

"I don't care. I want to be with you, Elena. I don't care what contract you've signed with Damon. He's using you for his own gain! Can't you see that, can't you tell that he will never love you as much as I do!" Stefan yelled, watching her brown eyes fill with tears and her body shake against his own.

"Tell me that you don't love me. Tell me that the time that we've spent together, doesn't mean anything. Tell me, Elena! Damn it, tell me you don't love me before we end up hurting each other way more than we already have." Stefan shouted, releasing his grip away from her as turned his back towards her.

Stefan heard as she cried out and when he turned around to look at her facial expression. Stefan Salvatore, the depressed writer who would have given up everything just to be with the beautiful brown haired and doe brown eyed cabaret dancer had finally came to his breaking point. He loved her and yet, Elena Gilbert had signed away part of her life to an agreement that was binded in lies and the fact that she didn't love Duke Damon Salvatore, the owner of the night club where Elena had found solace and a place to escape when she came looking for a way out of her hometown in Bulgaria.

"I didn't mean to come to Paris and I didn't mean to fall so deeply in love with you. I can't tell you that I don't love you, Stefan. Because, I'd be lying. Although, I don't want to be with your brother. But, the agreement is signed and he already considers me his. " Elena sobbed, clutching her dark red silk dress against her hands and tucking her feet underneath as she looked up threw blinding tears and saw that Stefan was now kneeling down beside her.

"Then, don't be. We can runaway together, we can move out of Paris and buy a small home somewhere other than here in France. We can be happy!" Stefan countered, his voice breaking with the sight of Elena's nonstop tears streaming down her olive colored skin.

"I wish we could! I wish more than anything that we could. But, if Damon finds out that I..If he finds out that I've gone with you. He's going to kill you, Stefan! He has a bounty on your head and he's just waiting to strike!" Elena confessed, crying even harder when she felt Stefan's arm pull her towards his chest and she rested her head against him, nearly choking on her sobs.

"Close your eyes and picture our lives...What we would it be like if we were happy together, far away from here." Stefan said in a soft tone, kissing her forehead and slowly letting go of her waistline as he helped her off the floor and sat her down on a chair in the room.

"What do you see?" He asked her, closing his eyes too and silently wiping away his own tears that were now falling onto Elena's bare shoulder.

"I see a house with a fence and two kids playing in the yard. I see us together and you finally finishing your book...I see us married and you'll sit by me and tell me our story of love that-" Elena began to say. But, she quickly stopped when she felt the cold air surround her body and heard the door to the room they had been in open and shut. When she opened her moist eyes, Elena quickly noticed that Stefan was already gone. Yet, the only thing that remained was a piece of paper with the dried ink from long ago and Stefan's hand writing that read like a love song:

_I'll write a song and we'll put it in the show and whenever you sing it or hear it. Or whistle or hum it then you'll know. It'll mean that we love one another. Because, __I will never stop fighting for you. I'm going to tell Damon that I'm in love with you tonight. Even if he kills his own brother. I want you to know one thing. I died in the name of love. I love you, Elena Gilbert and these last few weeks of being with you in Paris have shown me that it really is the most romantic place on earth. Because, I met my soul mate here and I could have never asked for anything better._ _Please, don't ever forget me, my love. _

_Remember me when you dance._

_Love always, Stefan._

Elena held the paper in her shaking hands as she lean back against the chair she was sitting in, pressing the now damp paper against her chest as she cried. She sobbed for the life that they could have had, for the love that she knew was going to die that night and for the agreement she made, to love a man that would never truly love her. Like his younger brother really did, even if it meant losing his life over the woman that he loved.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
